The alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbon compounds employing zeolite catalysts is known and understood in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,795 describes the liquid phase alkylation of benzene with ethylene in the presence of MCM-22 to produce ethylbenzene; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,458 discloses liquid phase alkylation and transalkylation processes using zeolite beta.
Zeolite-based catalysts are used in the alkylation of benzene with propylene to produce cumene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,606 discloses a process for preparing cumene using MCM-22 in liquid phase.
The alkylation of benzene with ethylene and propylene to form ethylbenzene (EB) and cumene respectively produce the desired monoalkylated compound along with undesired polyalkylated impurities by contacting an alkylatable aromatic compound and an alkylating agent in the presence of a catalyst. Therefore, there is a need for novel catalyst composition and the process of using such catalyst composition in the alkylation and/or transalkylation processes that increase the selectivity to the desired monoalkylated aromatic compound at equivalent activity. This disclosure meets this and other needs.